As an Internet of things (IoT) has been is being widely distributed in recent years, a low-power wireless communication is significantly important in a local network. As an example of the low-power wireless communication, the Bluetooth communication is applied to various electronic devices such as smartphones, wearable devices, headsets, speakers, vehicles, televisions (TVs), and the like. The Bluetooth communication is used in a wide range from a data communication service to various services such as a voice service, an audio streaming service, a text service, and a control service of any other electronic device.
The audio streaming service among the above-mentioned services that are based on the Bluetooth communication is most widely used by users. For example, a user obtains a sound source from a network by using a smartphone and listens to the sound source by using a headset, a speaker, or the like connected to the smailphone through a Bluetooth communication. To this end, the smailphone generates audio streaming data by encoding data of the sound source, and transmits the audio streaming data to the headset or speaker through the Bluetooth communication.
Since communicating with an external device based on a frequency (e.g., 2.4 GHz) according to a specific standard, an electronic device that executes the Bluetooth communication interferes with a communication device, which operates according to another standard, using the same frequency. For example, the frequency of the Bluetooth communication and a communication frequency of wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) may interfere (or overlap) with each other. The performance of the Bluetooth communication may be significantly reduced due to the interference of the frequency. For example, due to the interference, a packet error, a packet loss, and a packet delay frequently occur among electronic devices that perform the Bluetooth communication.
For example, since audio streaming data is transmitted in real time, the performance of the audio streaming service that is based on the Bluetooth communication, may be reduced (e.g., vulnerable to choppy playback) due to the packet errors, packet loss, and packet delays. As the size of audio streaming data increases, the performance may be reduced more and more.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.